dizzywoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Charms
Charms are the latest collectables in Dizzywood (started August 14, 2009). Moonpebble has hidden some charm chests that contains 2 different charms, the home charm and the name charm and they are kept in your backpack. NOTE: Charms don't stay around forever, so if you're trying to collect an entire set, look at the Dizzywood Charm Calendar when what charm is available. Home charms You can use these to decorate your home. Name charms You can use these to decorate your name. * You can give a charm to a friend so they can decorate their name too. * With the Charm Remover you can remove the charm in front of your name. List of charms Here is a list of all the known charms in Dizzywood and the release date: | width="15%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Beach * Beach Volleyball (October 24, 2009) * Sailboat (October 14, 2009) * Sandcastle (September 26, 2009) * Sunglasses (August 14, 2009) ; Butterfly * Blue Butterfly (September 05, 2009) * Brown Butterfly (October 10, 2009) * Orange Butterfly (August 14, 2009) * Purple Butterfly (October 28, 2009) * Yellow Butterfly (September 23, 2009) ; Ecology * Dewdrop (December 05, 2009) * Earth (November 18, 2009) * Magnifying Glass (January 09, 2010) * Raindrop (December 23, 2009) * Recycle (October 31, 2009) * Sun (September 09, 2009) ; Eggs * Green Flower Egg (March 27, 2010) * Green Stripe Egg (April 14, 2010) * Pastel Stripe Egg (February 20, 2010) * Pink Flower Egg (February 03, 2010) * Pink Stripe Egg (March 10, 2010) ; Food * Donut (May 12, 2010) * Fries (May 22, 2010) * Hamburger (May 29, 2010) * Hotdog (June 09, 2010) * Ice Cream (August 22, 2009) * Soda (June 23, 2010) ; Fruit * Banana (November 04, 2009) * Mango (December 26, 2009) * Pineapple (January 13, 2010) * Raspberry (December 09, 2009) * Watermelon (November 21, 2009) | width="15%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Gift * Blue Gift (August 14, 2009) * Pink Gift (August 26, 2009) * Polka Dots Gift (October 17, 2009) * Stripes Gift (September 30, 2009) * Yellow Gift (September 12, 2009) ; Hearts * Double Hearts (March 03, 2010) * Hearts Balloon (April 07, 2010) * Hearts Box (January 27, 2010) * Hearts Cake (March 20, 2010) * Hearts Lollipop (February 13, 2010) ; Holiday * Candy Cane (December 12, 2009) * Holiday Bear (November 17, 2009) * Mistletoe (December 01, 2009) * Red Star (January 16, 2010) * Snowflake (December 30, 2009) ; Insect * Beetle (January 02, 2010) * Bumblebee (November 11, 2009) * Dragonfly (December 16, 2009) * Grasshopper (January 20, 2010) * Ladybug (November 28, 2009) ; Kitty * Kitten (May 15, 2010) * Kitten Bowl (May 26, 2010) * Kitten Collar (June 05, 2010) * Kitty Toy (June 26, 2010) ; Lucky * Lucky Balloons (January 30, 2010) * Lucky Clover (March 06, 2010) * Lucky Hat (April 10, 2010) * Lucky Horseshoe (March 24, 2010) * Lucky Rainbow (February 17, 2010) | width="15%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Mood * Devilish (September 16, 2009) * Happy (October 21, 2009) * Sad (October 03, 2009) * Smiley (August 14, 2009) * Surprise (August 29, 2009) ; Movie * 3D Glasses (January 23, 2010) * Clapboard (November 14, 2009) * Movie Camera (December 19, 2009) * Movie Popcorn (January 06, 2010) * Movie Reel (December 02, 2009) ; Pet * Goldfish (June 16, 2010) ; Puppy * Puppy (May 01, 2010) * Puppy Bone (May 19, 2010) * Puppy Bowl (June 02, 2010) * Puppy Collar (June 12, 2010) * Puppy House (June 19, 2010) ; Purses * Blue Clutch (April 21, 2010) * Lucky Handbag (March 17, 2010) * Orange Handbag (April 03, 2010) * Pink Handbag (February 27, 2010) * Satin Deco Purse (February 10, 2010) ; Shoes * Green Platforms (March 31, 2010) * Navy Heels (April 17, 2010) * Pink Strappy Heels (February 24, 2010) * Yellow Heels (February 06, 2010) * Zebra Heels (March 19, 2010) ; Sports * Baseball (October 07, 2009) * Basketball (September 02, 2009) * Football (September 19, 2009) * Soccer (August 14, 2009) Gold Explorers charms For Gold Explorers there are some Bonus Charms to collect. Check your Missions for the Moonpebble's Charms Missions. | width="15%" align="left" valign="top" | * Animal - Cat (Part 1) * Animal - Bear (Part 2) * Animal - Monkey (Part 3) * Animal - Zebra (Part 4) * Animal - Piggy (Part 5) * Animal - Hippo (Part 6) | width="15%" align="left" valign="top" | * Animal - Reindeer (Part 7) * Animal - Bunny (Part 8) * Animal - Horse (Part 9) * Animal - Dog (Part 10) * Sweet - Bon Bon (Part 11) * Sweet - Chocolate Donut (Part 12) | width="15%" align="left" valign="top" | * Sweet - Chocolate Mousse (Part 13) * Sweet - Chocolate Soda (Part 14) * Sweet - Heart Treats (Part 15) * Sweet - Lava Cake (Part 16) * Sweet - Cocoa Cupcake (Part 17) Some pictures of the charms File:Charm ecology magnifying glass.JPG|'Ecology - Magnifying Glass' (could be found in The Observatory in Skytown Skate Park) File:Charm ecology raindrop.JPG|'Ecology - Raindrop' (could be found in Tanglevine Jungle) File:Charm fruit mango.JPG|'Fruit - Mango' (could be found in Wildwood Glen) File:Charm gift yellow.JPG|'Gift – Yellow Gift' (could be found in Tanglevine Jungle) File:Charm holiday snowflake.JPG|'Holiday - Snowflake' (could be found in Icy Aerie) File:Charm insect beetle.JPG|'Insect - Beetle' (could be found in Jaguar Temple) File:Charm insect grasshopper.JPG|'Insect - Grasshopper' (could be found in Jaguar Temple) File:Charm movie 3d glasses.JPG|'Movie - 3D Glasses' (could be found in Skytown Skate Park) File:Charm movie popcorn.JPG|'Movie - Movie Popcorn' (could be found in Gilbert Square East) Category:Backpack